


Hide and Seek, Kids

by ComicalMoose



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Child Death, Children, Emotional Manipulation, Gore, Guns, Heavy Angst, Horror, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Physical Manipulation, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, and I promise there’ll be some fluff with Chase and his kids to make up for it, but seriously this is... brutal, but there’s some scenes that definitely need a warning, graphic depictions of violence/gore, horror themes, i think, in general this is an all around horrible horrifying fic, involving children, it’s the worst and most brutal I’ve ever written, like a lotta gore, like holy fuck, like the children themselves aren’t a warning, mentions of divorce, mostly like room manipulation but there’s other stuff too, suicidal implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalMoose/pseuds/ComicalMoose
Summary: Anti plays a simple game of “hide and seek”.Chase’s kids are the hiders.————Type: Horror/Angst.





	Hide and Seek, Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Based on this chain of posts here -- https://nightmarewolf133.tumblr.com/post/178928179121/no-kids-thats-just-daddys-friend-in-a-scary  
> Saw that, and immediately was like “I have to write something” so I did. But, please, examine the warnings before reading. There are likely triggers in this piece. Seriously, it’s pretty fucking brutal. I’ve never written anything this... messy before, but still, please be careful. Please read the warnings. It’s... twisted. Reader discretion is advised.  
> Note 2: Chase’s kids are named Madison and Mason. Madison is the oldest, age eight, while Mason is age five.

 

Chase was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a movie with his kids and eating popcorn, when little Mason tugged gently on his shirt sleeve.

 

“What’s up, Mase?” Chase whispered, so as not to disturb the movie.

 

Mason murmured, quiet enough for only Chase to hear, “I have to pee.”

 

Chase nodded, preparing to stand up. “Can you make it by yourself, or do you want me to come with you?”

 

“I can go alone.” Still a whisper.

 

Chase smiled softly. “All right. I’ll pause the movie until you get back, okay?”

 

Mason nodded, then he left toward the bathroom, as Chase paused the movie.

 

A few minutes later, he was back, but Chase sensed something was wrong.

 

“D-Daddy, there’s a m-man in the hallway,” Mason whispered, trembling, as he scuffled over and clung to Chase’s torso. His sister, Madison, scooted closer on the couch to Chase instinctively.

 

Chase was immediately on alert. “All right, Daddy’s gonna go check it out. You two stay right here, okay? If anything happens, just scream. I’ll come right after you,” Chase murmured sternly, yet consolingly, as he stood up. “Madison, take care of your brother, okay? Stay together.”

 

Chase knelt down and gave his children a hug, then he walked down toward the hallway his son had spoken of. He grabbed a large knife from the kitchen on his way. He didn’t want his kids to hear a gunshot.

 

Quietly, Chase stalked around the corner to the entrance of the hallway, knife bared in defense. As he rounded the bend, he saw a shadowed man at the other end of the hallway, cascaded in red light.

 

“Who’s there?” Chase called out cautiously, barely hiding the tremor in his voice.

 

The man’s form shifted briefly, as if glitching out, then returned to its original state. “You know me,” the man- the creature- whatever it was- all but hissed, sounding staticky and gravelly, grinning a wide grin with far too many teeth.

 

Chase gulped, then asked, defensively, “What do you want from me?”

 

The creature- the thing- smirked wider. “I want to play a game,” it began, chilling Chase to the bone. “If _I_ win, all three of you become my puppets. You will do whatever it is I command of you. No matter the task.”

 

“And if I win?”

 

“I will leave your family alone. For good.”

 

Chase pondered the thing’s words. “What game do you want to play?”

 

“A simple child’s game. I’m sure you’re fond of it,” the thing replied. “Hide-And-Seek. I will have five minutes to find all of you. Then, all three of you will have five minutes to find me.”

 

Chase pursed his lips. “Fine,” he agreed, albeit stubbornly.

 

The thing grinned, wicked. “Your kids should know the rules, should they not?”

 

Chase glared at the creature, then walked away toward his children.

 

Madison perked her head up as Chase entered the room. “Is the scary man gone?” she asked with a slight whimper.

 

Chase frowned, hating the sight of seeing his own children so terrified. “No,” he sighed, “he’s not. But, uh, he’s not a scary man.” Chase clenched his jaw, hoping his kids would not see through the lie.

 

They didn’t.

 

“He’s not?” Mason asked timidly, confused.

 

Chase forced a smile. “No, kids. He’s-“ Chase paused, thinking. “That’s just Daddy’s friend in a scary Halloween costume. C’mon, I’ll, uh, I’ll introduce you to him.”

 

When he faced the creature again, his kids were with him, holding his hands tightly.

 

“Kids,” Chase murmured, kneeling down to speak to his son and daughter directly. “This is Anti. He’s, um, he wants to play a game. For Halloween.”

 

Madison frowned, biting her bottom lip.

 

Mason, on the other hand, perked up, his eyes shining. “What game does he want to play?”

 

Chase’s heart hurt at his son’s response.

 

“He, uh, wants to play hide and seek, okay? You gotta hide really really well. He’s a good seeker,” Chase almost whispered, his voice a bit shaky. As he spoke, he glanced back and forth between Anti and his own children.

 

Every time he looked at Anti, he could’ve sworn the creature’s wide, sharp-toothed grin would grow. Then, Anti stalked closer and knelt down before Madison and Mason, smiling.

 

“I’ll start counting, go hide,” he murmured way too sweetly.

 

At those words, Mason was off like a bullet. Madison glanced at her father once more for reassurance, then she ran off as well.

 

Anti stood again as the children left, and looked at Chase. “That goes for you, too,” he smirked, almost mockingly, and Chase scoffed defiantly before running away to hide also, as Anti began counting.

 

After around twenty seconds had passed and everyone had found their spot, Chase heard “Ready or not, here I come” ring out through the apartment.

 

Then, the lights cut off.

 

* * *

 

Mason giggled in his hiding spot, quieting himself as he heard footsteps drawing near. There was no way he’d be found, he was sure of it! After all, his dad never found him here. This was the greatest hiding spot ever!

 

Anti had his ears pricked as he scavenged the room, scratching his long claws along furniture scattered about the room. Mason covered his ears, then frowned as he heard something drop and break. He poked his head out to see Anti standing next to a shattered picture frame and staring at it almost annoyedly.

 

Mason furrowed his brows and shouted at Anti, “You better apologize to Daddy when we’re done! That picture is real important to him.”

 

Anti’s ear twitched and his head swiveled in Mason’s direction, facing the child dead-on, despite the fact that his back was still turned to Mason.

 

Mason’s eyes widened and he shrieked, scrambling to escape his hiding place. Anti took that as a signal to lunge at the child, and so he did, backwards yet his head turned inhumanly to face Mason, bulged eyes staring directly at him, tongue hanging out of his too-many teethed mouth.

 

Mason bursted free of his hiding spot and all but bolted for the exit, crying out as Anti’s claws snagged his leg yet relieved he didn’t catch him. However, his relief was short-lived as Anti dropped to all-fours, crawling unnaturally quick for the position he was in- actually, scratch that, for a human in general- his claws scraping along the floor with each move.

 

Mason chanced a glance back as he darted out into the hallway and seriously wished he hadn’t. He was certain whatever he had just seen would be in his nightmares, if he even lived long enough to have them once again. Anti was swiftly gaining speed, and Mason was swiftly losing breath.

 

Suddenly, Anti launched himself into the air and pounced onto Mason, claws digging in to the soft, squishy flesh of his stomach and chest cavity. Mason screeched in agony and stumbled forward, falling to the unforgiving floor and landing on top of Anti’s hands, of which’s nails were forced to bury further into his own body, with Anti balanced atop his back.

 

With a wide, feral grin, Anti pulled his hands apart, shredding flesh and snapping bone, as he tore sideways through Mason’s body until his hands were finally released out of the body’s sides.

 

Mason’s eyes were wide in terror, staring blankly, lifelessly, at the wall, as Anti ripped out his guts.

 

Knowing he had little time, Anti soon left in search of one of the other two, leaving Mason’s mangled body behind for Chase to find.

 

He knew the father would be traveling through that hallway soon.

 

* * *

 

Anti’s claws tapped on the floor, as he stalked nearer and nearer to Madison’s location.

 

She wasn’t stupid.

 

She heard the screams.

 

She knew what was happening, and she knew she had to stay quiet.

 

He stopped just inches from Madison’s position. Silent tears trekked down Madison’s face, her hand covering her mouth to hide any noise. She could see his inhuman feet in front of her, one claw tapping like a raptor’s.

 

Then, she heard the scraping. Just above her.

 

Madison clamped her hands over her ears and grit her teeth, whimpering at the harsh sound. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done, as the scraping stopped.

 

She could see Anti’s face slowly looming down toward her from above, upside-down and neck bent unnaturally, narrowed eyes peering at her in the darkness. She could see the upside-down, twisted smirk that radiated triumph and glee, as he made eye contact. She could hear the claws of his hands tapping against the bed frame.

 

“Found... you...” He hissed in a hushed murmur, and Madison fucking shrieked. She tried to scramble backward away from him, but to no avail.

 

Anti lunged his arm under the bed, snagging her shirt sleeve in a clawed hand. He dragged her out by the arm, his claws digging into her skin, his grip relentless. She screamed again and tried to pull away, but he was far stronger than she.

 

He yanked her out onto the floor, then stepped on her back, pressing all of his weight against her. Madison choked on a gasp, sputtering and squirming for breath and release.

 

Anti shifted to stand on her with both feet now, crushing her bones. He dug his claws into her skin, ripping at the flesh, as he slowly crushed her spine and ribs.

 

Madison screamed again, both from fear and pain, one final time.

 

And then it was over.

 

The last thing she heard was the crunching of her own spine in the creature’s jaws.

 

* * *

 

Chase whimpered at his daughter’s screams, despising the fact that he couldn’t do anything. He cursed as his lighter went out and flicked it on again, peering in the darkness.

 

He couldn’t see anything, but those shrieks sounded close. He had his hand gliding along the wall for support, and to better grasp his surroundings.

 

Suddenly, Chase tripped over something, the lighter flying out of his hands as he tumbled to the sticky ground.

 

Wait. Sticky?

 

Chase slowly and carefully pushed himself from the floor, his torso and hands covered in something wet and grimy. Lifting his hand to his face, he reluctantly sniffed his palm, and resisted the urge to vomit at the strong copper stench.

 

He could already feel the tears streaming down his face.

 

Chase reached around for whatever it was he had tripped over, hoping against all hope it wasn’t what he thought it was.

 

However, his suspicions were correct.

 

His hand touched something squishy and slick- slippery, rather- then something tough, but still smooth. Both his hands were already covered in the sticky substance emitting the horrid, putrid odor, and as he felt around, he only found more of it.

 

The substance was everywhere, pooling on the floor where he had fallen and covering everything in and on what he had tripped over. It was sticky and messy and disgusting, and it stunk, it stunk so horribly, Chase gagged.

 

He moved his hand upward, against the tough yet smooth... thing, feeling along small lumps and dips as he made his way up, until his hand grazed something that puzzled him. He covered his palm over what felt like rocky bumps beneath a thin layer of cold salami, what felt like features of a face in clammy skin.

 

Chase slammed his opposing hand over his mouth as he gasped, immediately regretting doing so as the putrid stench flooded his nostrils and droplets of the substance landed on his tongue, causing him to gag harshly and jerk his hand away.

 

He spat repetitively on the floor, ridding of whatever was in his mouth. Then, he was vomiting, finally, unable to prevent it any longer. Chase wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve uncomfortably, grimacing at the added odor.

 

And he broke down, as his realization caught up with him, as the stench of blood and slowly rotting corpse flooded him, as he recognized whose face he had touched and whose body he had discovered.

 

He’d found Mason.

 

He’d heard Madison.

 

His kids were dead.

 

Chase bit back a startled gasp as a staticky voice suddenly echoed in the apartment, sending chills down Chase’s spine.

 

“Chaaaassee...” it called, taunting. “Come out, come out, wherever you are...” Chase resisted whimpering, scrounging around for his lighter. “Yer the only one left...”

 

Once he found it, he slowly and carefully crept down the hallway, his back against the wall, until he found an open door. Chase only flicked the lighter on once he was inside the room, searching desperately for someplace to hide.

 

His heart nearly stopped when he accidentally kicked a bucket, pounding in his chest at the sound of high-pitched laughter in the hallway he had just left.

 

Fuck, Chase mentally cursed, flicking off the lighter and hurrying toward a cracked-open wardrobe- the only hiding spot he could find in the short amount of time he had before Anti was in the doorway.

 

“I know you’re in here, Chase...” Anti chuckled tauntingly, his claws tapping the floor with every step he took. Chase held his breath, watching Anti through the slim crack between the doors of the wardrobe.

 

His heart picked up as his phone suddenly went off, humming the tune of “Freddy’s Coming For You.” On one hand, Anti only had until the melody ended to find Chase before the game was over, but on the other...

 

The music was a dead giveaway to Chase’s location.

 

Anti smirked, his head bending unnaturally in Chase’s direction, hissing alongside the tune, “One, two, Anti’s coming for you...” Chase gulped, hurriedly fishing his phone out of his pocket in an attempt to turn off the alarm, but he couldn’t find it.

 

Then, he realized, his face paling with dread, that his phone wasn’t making the sound on its own.

 

Anti had hexed it.

 

And now it played _his_ tune, as the demon himself inched closer, smirking wide enough to almost split his face in half.

 

“Three, four, can’t lock the door...” His claws scraped along the wood of a writing desk, Chase nearly dropping his phone as he shoved his hands over his ears to block the noise.

 

“Five, six, fell for his tricks...” Anti snapped his fingers, and suddenly the room- no, it wasn’t a room anymore- the long hallway, with Chase in a weathered wardrobe at one end- was bathed in a dim red light, casting full shadow on the front portion of Anti’s body.

 

Only his far-stretched grin could be seen, his too many teeth glinting in the threatening light. Then, his eye- his right eye- was glowing a sharp green, contrasting horrifyingly with the blood red of the room.

 

“Seven, eight, now it’s too late...” His hand touched the wardrobe, claws digging in, and he was peering at Chase through the crack of the doors. Chase stared back in horror, eyes wide, dropping his phone and lighter to the floor.

 

Anti sneered at Chase, both hands on the doors of the wardrobe.

 

His malicious grin sent chills down Chase’s spine.

 

“Nine, ten, never seen again...” The demon hissed, mocking, as the last of the tune finished playing. Then, Anti threw open the doors of the wardrobe, lunging both hands at Chase’s throat, but Chase had ducked as soon as the doors flung open, causing Anti to slam into the back of the wardrobe as Chase sprinted down the damn hallway.

 

Chase yelped as he smacked into a desk, as the room began shifting again, phasing itself back to its normal state. He made a beeline for the open doorway, dodging reappearing furniture and mess, as Anti snarled and screeched furiously, chasing after him like a predator cornering its prey.

 

Chase almost smacked into the door as it suddenly slammed shut, powered by an unnatural force. He struggled with the doorknob desperately, refusing to accept that it was locked, as the demon now stalked closer, _slowly_ , as if taunting Chase’s failed escape.

 

Chase, again, jerked at the door handle, broken cries leaving his lips, but, finding it to be of no use, with a final sob he collapsed to the floor in defeat, one hand still clasping to the knob while the other banged weakly against the door itself. He was still crying as Anti neared, until he was standing right behind Chase, one clawed hand lifting to rest on Chase’s shoulder, smirking as Chase’s eyes widened and his breath hitched.

 

Chase’s hands slowly sank away from the door, until they were resting on the floor before him.

 

“Come now, Chase. It’s all right,” Anti murmured in a false soothing tone, his hand skimming up along Chase’s neck to stroke his hair gently, as if petting a frightened animal. “I can’t kill you if I have _use_ for you.” Chase trembled and shuddered beneath Anti, another sob cracking in his throat.

 

A gun formulated on the floor before Chase. “But, you can always back out,” the demon taunted, watching Chase with an amused smirk.

 

Chase eyed the gun apprehensively. What would the others say if they found him? Would Anti _let_ them find him? He’d done this once before, but Henrik saved him...

 

There was no one to save him _now_.

 

Chase held the gun up to his head with shaking hands and tear-stained cheeks, cocked it, pulled the trigger.

 

Nothing.

 

Chase opened his eyes, confused. Anti’s manic laughter could be heard in the background. He wasn’t focused on it.

 

Chase cocked the gun and pulled the trigger a second time.

 

Nothing. Again.

 

Now, he was frantic, terrified that his one last chance at escape from this beast of a demon was failing, terrified that he had no other choice but to submit.

 

Chase yanked the gun away from his head and checked over it, finding it in working condition.

 

Then, he checked the chamber. His hand came up to clamp over his mouth as a louder sob tore through his body.

 

Nothing.

 

The gun never had bullets.

 

And now Chase was all too aware of Anti’s hissed laughter, targeting him, surrounding him.

 

“You really thought you could get rid of me?” Anti snickered. “You thought I’d let you off that easy? Hm. As I said, I have use for you, Chase. And you _will_ bide to my command.”

 

Chase trembled, then nodded solemnly, ducking his head in shame.

 

Anti smirked wider. “That’s a good puppet.”

————

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t kill me- 
> 
> ————  
> Wanna see more of my writing? (Don’t worry, not always as brutal as this) Consider hitting that kudos button  
> It inspires me to actually get off my lazy ass and write lol  
> Anyway, later!  
> — Moose


End file.
